


One Hour

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage Orgasm, Consensual Forced Orgasm, Dildos, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/M, Flogging, Fucking Machines, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Reader-Insert, Riding Crops, Switches, Sybian, Vibrators, Whipping, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Bruce binds you to a Sybian.





	One Hour

Bruce strapped you to the Sybian nineteen minutes ago. You know because the timer shows forty-one remaining. Bruce has warmed your back with two riding crops, three switches, and one incredibly painful whip. You came five times so far, the last three taking you in rapidly overlapping waves. Now Bruce uses a soft, suede flogger. He caresses your raw skin between strikes.

Suddenly he turns up the Sybian. You scream from the pleasure as it vibrates between your legs, pressing against your clit while its dildo whirls inside you.

“Good girl,” he croons as your sixth orgasm shudders through you.


End file.
